


Senaka No Kizu

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Light Masochism, M/M, Marking, Trust
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Zoro não permitiria nenhuma marca em suas costas... A não ser que fossem feitas pelas unhas de Sanji.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Senaka No Kizu

**Author's Note:**

> Postada originalmente em março de 2020 para o segundo dia da Sanzo Week.

Na primeira vez em que foram para a cama, Sanji se agarrou no corpo grande de Zoro, entregando-se de corpo e alma ao homem que tanto amava. Suas mãos seguraram com firmeza a nuca sensível do moreno, algumas vezes passando as unhas na pele e sentindo aquela parte se arrepiando. Conseguiu se controlar, até começar a sentir demasiado prazer e suas mãos escorregarem até as costas largas e, em seu ápice de prazer que o deixou fora de si, suas unhas encostaram-se à pele e quase a arranharam. Por sorte, recuperou os sentidos antes de fazer uma besteira e apenas enfiou os dedos nas costas do marimo, ficando totalmente frustrado.

Nas vezes que se seguiram, o loiro sempre passava os braços ao redor do corpo maior e o abraçava com força, puxando-o mais para perto, até os corpos estarem tão colados que poderiam se fundir. Ele gemia manhoso no ouvido do moreno, fazendo um curto circuito ocorrer dentro do cérebro de algas e aquilo o satisfazia muito. No entanto, assim como na primeira vez em que se entregaram aquele amor, luxúria e desejo, Sanji enfiava seus dedos finos nas costas musculosas e sofria em desespero com a vontade de arranhar todo aquele corpo, com a desculpa de precisar se segurar em algo no momento do orgasmo e, se não usasse as unhas para fincar no outro, não dava certo. O que na verdade era uma completa mentira.

Durante semanas Sanji continuou reprimindo seu desejo de marcá-lo em todas as partes do corpo. Por mais que cada centímetro da pele bronzeada estivesse marcado de mordidas, chupões ou arranhões, nas costas ainda não havia nenhum risco sequer. Era desesperador para o loiro olhar o moreno sem camisa e repleto de marcas, mas, quando ele se virava, não havia mais nenhuma. Parecia que Zoro não o pertencia completamente e talvez isso estivesse o deixando inseguro.

Mas, ele jamais pediria por aquilo, de forma alguma iria insistir. No dia em que se conheceram ele ouviu o marimo gritar que um espadachim não deveria ter marcas em suas costas de forma alguma e então o imbecil se virou de frente para o Shichibukai, expondo seu peito e recebendo um golpe que poderia cortá-lo ao meio. Naquele dia, Sanji gritou mais do que em qualquer outro de sua vida, mais do que o próprio idiota que estava sendo ferido, ficando desesperado. Zoro era tão estúpido, orgulhoso e cabeça dura que irritava... Talvez o cozinheiro tenha se atraído por esse lado dele.

— Kokku. — Zoro o chamou, fazendo-o tirar os lábios de seu pescoço e olhar nos olhos verdes intensos que o encaram. Ele apertava os dedos nas costas largas se aproveitando do corpo delicioso, enquanto as mãos grandes seguravam em sua bunda e o conduziam na cavalgada.

— Hm? — Sanji respondeu em um quase gemido e mostrou um sorriso gentil e apaixonado. Aquela expressão fez Zoro rosnar, o loiro era o ser mais injusto de todos. Bruscamente ele colou mais seus corpos suados e apertou a mão na carne macia da bunda branquinha.

— Marca. — O moreno disse franzindo o cenho como se estivesse irritado. Ainda teve que encarar a cara de idiota do cozinheiro imbecil que claramente não havia entendido sua ordem, como se pudesse ser mais óbvio. Sem falar nada, pegou a mão do menor e a enterrou em suas costas, vendo os olhos azuis como o céu se arregalarem em surpresa.

— Mas... Você disse que não aceitaria marcas em suas costas. — O cozinheiro respondeu com a voz baixa e o rosto corado. Suas mãos tremiam em expectativa, desesperadas para fincar as unhas profundamente naquele homem.

— Idiota. Se você marcar minhas costas, será o oposto de marcas de uma derrota. — O espadachim respondeu de forma irritada e seu rosto ferveu em constrangimento ao se dar conta do que falava. — Não seriam marcas indesejadas...

Sanji arregalou os olhos em surpresa e não pôde admirar o rosto corado do amado por mais de um segundo, porque ele pressionou os lábios rudemente contra os seus e a mão forte segurando sua nuca não permitiu que se afastasse, não que quisesse se afastar. Ouvir aquilo de Zoro o encheu de alegria, tanto que poderia chorar. Os dois retomaram os movimentos rápidos, o marimo investindo com força para cima, enquanto o caracol rebolava obscenamente se forçando cada vez mais para baixo, como se quisesse engolir o outro completamente.

E realmente queria.

Dessa vez, finalmente não se conteve mais, tocava as costas do maior por completo com suas unhas bem cuidadas, arranhando-o de leve para excitá-lo e arrepiá-lo. Então, sem aviso, as raspou profundamente, ouvindo um gemido deliciado de seu homem e sorriu satisfeito. Porém, aquele só foi o primeiro arranhão e tentou fazer o mais superficial que conseguia. Novos se juntaram àquele e em todos Zoro deixava escapar um gemido que até nisso parecia transformar em irritação. Ele continuou brincando com aquele corpo sensível, riscando-o como se estivesse desenhando, excitado em ouvir os gemidos do marimo safado.

Sanji teria continuado se os lábios não tivessem se separado e o moreno não tivesse olhado em seus olhos e praticamente implorado para ele fazer mais forte. Sentiu sua ereção colada no abdômen do maior pulsar e imediatamente o abraçou forte e enfiou as unhas com toda sua força, que não era pouca, em dois lugares das costas do homem que amava. Zoro gemeu alto por um instante antes de morder seu pescoço em um local que era extremamente irritante e visível e gozou forte em seu interior. Quis rir do maldito masoquista, mas as investidas continuaram fortes por um tempo e estava tão molhado com o gozo delicioso do outro que logo se derramou entre os dois corpos. Ele gemeu de forma manhosa enquanto arranhava outra vez as costas do amado, marcando-o em dois novos pontos.

No dia seguinte, ao ver o marimo exibicionista andando pelo do navio sem camisa, Sanji imediatamente o arrastou para o quarto dos homens e o obrigou a colocar a camiseta que mais escondia as marcas de seu amor.


End file.
